Mushra's Fate
by Kyriana42
Summary: The Shinzo gang was continuing on their way to Shinzo when suddenly Mushra starts to have recurring nightmares nightmares about killing all of his friends, including Yakumo.Full summary inside!
1. Intro

**IMPORTANT!**

DISCLAIMER: SHINZO IS ALL THE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION! SO NO SUING, COPYING OF THIS, NO CLAIMING THIS AS YOUR OWN AND REPORTING ME AS A PLAGERIST! THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THAT ARE MINE ARE DR. CHI, REKE, ZEKE, CRYSS, JOSH, RIKOTA, SEIYUYAR, SUKII, HU, ZHEN, XING, AIKO, & HARU.

The Shinzo gang was continuing on their way to Shinzo when suddenly Mushra starts to have recurring nightmares; nightmares about killing all of his friends, including Yakumo. The guardians soon discover that the Cadrians are the ones behind these mysterious recurring nightmares, and send four guardians to try to stop Lanacuras from kidnapping Mushra, stealing his soul and using his body to kill what's left of the Shinzo team. Can Mushra's love for Yakumo save him? Will true feelings and other secrets be revealed? Will Lanacuras be stopped? Will Mushra be killed? All of those questions and probably more will be answered only in "Mushra's Fate".

Mushra's Fate

Character Intro

Yakumo: One of the last two humans. She's still trying to find Shinzo with her friends Mushra, Sago, Binka, Kutal, and the kittens.

Mushra: Fire Enterran and strongest Enterran on Enterra. He's helping Yakumo on her quest to Shinzo. The main key to forming Mushrambo.

Sago: Water Enterran, also helping Yakumo, and helps to from Mushrambo.

Kutal: Earth Enterran, also helping Yakumo, and helps complete the Mushrambo triad.

Binka: The only other human left along with Yakumo, she too is on the quest to Shinzo, and her special weapon is her bazooka.

The Kittens: Kutal's 2 nephews & niece. Their names are Sen, Rei, & Estee. They are helping Yakumo and Binka reach Shinzo.

Mushrambo: Enterran, (the good Mushrambo); he's the protector of Enterra, and everything that is good! He's a very strong Enterran, for those who haven't seen the show.

The Celestial Guardians: They're the ones keeping a close eye not only on the last two humans, but also the three Enterrans; including Mushra.

Reke: One of the Celestial Guardians that is sent to help the team when tragedy strikes.

Zeke: Another one of the Celestial Guardians that is sent to help the team when tragedy strikes; also Reke's twin brother.

Cryss (short for Crystal; pronounced "Chris"): Yet another one of the Celestial Guardians that is sent to help the team when tragedy strikes. Mushra's slightly older than him sister.

Josh: Yet another one of the Celestial Guardians that is sent to help the team when tragedy strikes. Mushra's older brother. He looks a bit like Mushra, but his twin is Cryss.

Lanancuras: (If you guys have ever watched Shinzo this guy's name is pretty much self explanatory.) He's a Cadrian and the main bad guy in this story. This evil being is still trying to get out of his prison (the meteorite), and when he does he'll unleash darkness all over the universe; but in the mean time he has his lackies trying to destroy the Shinzo team and kidnap Mushra.

Rikota: He too is a Cadrian, and hates Mushra as much as all of the other Cadrians do. He is one of Lanancuras's lackies.

Seiyuyar: She's a Cadrian, and has pretty much the same motivations as all of the other Cadrians.

Sukii: She's half-Cadrian and half-Enterran. She's also a great seductress; in other words, she can put a spell on anyone who has wants and/or needs and while they're under her spell she quickly kills/cards them.

Hu: Cadrian with special concealment powers who holds a great grudge against the humans and the guardians.

Zhen: Cadrian who has really great fighting skills, but only hates humans.

Xing: Cadrian who has the same power as Hu and Zhen, only combined, hates all living things except for the Cadrians.

Aiko: Sorry, I can't tell you this one because it would give away the ending. ;P

Haru: Sorry, I can't tell you this one either because it too, would give away the ending. ;P


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble in Shinzo

Chapter 1: Trouble in Shinzo

"Mushra, don't, it's me Yakumo, your friend! DON'T!" Yakumo called out as she was struck down by the only person who cared about her more than a friend; Mushra! Mushra looked around him, he had finally done it! He had killed all those who had left him to die in that cave. Sago and Binka lay next to each other in a puddle of blood; Kutal and the kittens in the same positions; and then there lay Yakumo slowly dying in a puddle of blood in front of Mushra. Then Mushra was struck down by one of the Cadrians who had called themselves his friends; he fell right next to Yakumo the woman whom he had pledged to protect, the woman who he had loved, and also the woman whom he had just killed moments before. Suddenly Mushra woke up screaming. Yakumo rushed over to his aide, "Shhhh, it was just a dream, Mushra. I'm here now, there's nothing to be afraid of." Yakumo whispered to Mushra, while cradling him in her arms. Her words seemed to be true enough, but that dream had felt so real to him.

"Was it that same dream again Mushra?" Sago suddenly came over feeling very worried about his friend. Soon the entire gang was up and worrying about their friend; these dreams of his had been happening to him now for almost a week and getting worse every night. "Yeah it was," Mushra said trying to hold back his tears. "It's okay though now Mushra, we're all still alive and here with you, we're not going anywhere without you." Binka said very sympathetically.

The sun started to rise. "Well I guess that I should get breakfast ready, because today is going to be a long day." Kutal said licking his lips. "Yeah," Binka started, "and Sago and I will go and gather the firewood. Right Sago?" "Yeah sure. We'll be right back guys." Sago said as he and Binka walked off into the woods to gather the fire wood. "Uncle Kutal! Uncle Kutal!" the kittens started, "what's wrong with Mushra? Can we go help Yakumo help him?" "I don't think that, that is such a good idea right now. He doesn't feel rather well at the moment; and right now, he needs Yakumo more than anyone." Kutal said understandingly.

Yakumo felt Mushra's head, he was burning up and everything; even though he was a fire Enterran this was very unusual for him. "Mushra, you're burning up! Maybe you should lie down and go back to sleep." Yakumo suggested. "No," Mushra protested, "I don't want to have that dream again, I don't want to see you die again." "Don't worry," Yakumo started "you won't because I'll stay right here with you Mushra." Mushra began to drift off into a deep sleep, but as he was drifting off into his sleep he managed to get out the words "Yakumo, please……don't leave me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy walked into a somewhat brightly lit room, he was wearing a long white shirt, black pants, and armor. "What are your reasons for summoning the council Josh?" one of the high guardians asked. "I am well aware that the council might have knowledge of Mushra's nightmares." Josh began. "We are." The guardian answered. "So the rumors are true? That the Cadrians have begun their assault on Mushra?" Josh asked. "There is proof, however, we are not allowed to take any action at the time unless they were to do any physical harm to the boy." The guardian once again answered.

"Any physical harm," Josh raised his voice, "they are driving him mad! Does that not count as physical harm? Something must be done before those nightmares of his become a reality." "SILENCE!" the guardian ordered. "Sir; please forgive my actions." Josh said somewhat angered. "You are forgiven, however, before the next catastrophe strikes Mushra and his friends, we are granting you a leave to go and protect him and his friends for the mean time seeing as how he can't exactly defend himself."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this." Josh said a little more grateful than before. "We hope not. We are granting this on one condition; you must take three companions with you. We suggest guardians that you know you can trust." "Yes Sir." Josh said. "This meeting is off the books, only in case this should end in tragedy. So please do not mess this up for everyone Josh." The guardians said, "This meeting is a jurned." Josh ran off to recruit his three companions and he knew just who he would take with him; Reke, Zeke, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave without his twin sister tagging along, the third would be Cryss. "You're kidding right?" Reke said, "You mean that we have to help save the world while protecting Mushra?"

"Exactly" Josh began, "and you guys are coming with me whether you like it or not. The guardians have already spoken, you guys now have no say in the matter." "Sure, I'm with Josh, besides, we haven't had a real good assignment in the last 500 years." Zeke said. "Come on guys,"Cryss started trying her best to not cry in front of the guys, "we only have ten day until the solar eclipse at midnight; remember now, Lanancuras maybe in that meteorite but he still has enough power to make that sacrifice/soul absorption possible."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's not long enough I'm trying my best at this.

DISCLAIMER: SHINZO IS ALL THE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION! SO NO SUING, COPYING OF THIS, NO CLAIMING THIS AS YOUR OWN AND REPORTING ME AS A PLAGERIST! THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THAT ARE MINE ARE DR. CHI, REKE, ZEKE, CRYSS, JOSH, RIKOTA, SEIYUYAR, SUKII, HU, ZHEN, XING, AIKO, & HARU.


	3. Chapter 2: Abduction

Chapter 2: Abduction

"Mushra's condition is worsening," Sago said. "We have to get him to a hospital." Yakumo said. "I know just where we can go too." Kutal began, "There's a town not too far from here if we leave now we can get there in just a couple of hours." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Binka announced. They all hopped on/into their vehicles, "Hakuba, Mushra's going to be riding with me." Yakumo said getting really worried about Mushra. "Okay Yakumo, but I must insist that we hurry to the city if he is going to get well." "Right," Yakumo replied.

A few short hours later, Mushra woke up in the hospital. "Where am I?" "You are in Power Town Hospital," said an unfamiliar voice. "Who are you?" Mushra asked. "I am Dr. Chi, and you are very fortunate to have such caring friends. I don't think that you would have made it in time had Kutal here not remembered how to get here. (She shot Kutal a glare)Mushra, you still have quite a fever, I insist that you lay down and rest a bit longer."

Mushra lies back down and drifts away back into his deep sleep. "Kutal," Dr. Chi began directing Kutal to go with her, "I have matters to discuss with you." "Y-Yes mam" Kutal said as he followed her out the door and closed it behind them. Dr. Chi led Kutal somewhere away from the hospital, so that no one would hear them; they went up to a hill overlooking the city. "So, my dearest Kutal, when were you planning on visiting again? Maybe even a letter or something like that would be greatly appreciated."

"I'm very sorry Chi, but, um, you see, I've been very busy; but at least now I'm back, at least for a little while." "What could be more important than me? And just what do you mean a little while?" Chi said very angered. "If I tell you, will you swear on your life not to tell anyone?" "I do," Chi said scratching the side of her head with one finger ever so slightly. "Sago, Mushra, and I are helping the last two humans reach a place called Shinzo and once Mushra gets well again, we must leave and continue our search for Shinzo."

"I see," Dr. Chi said as she watched two dark figures run into the hospital. She noticed that Kutal went to look and quickly grabbed his and pulled him into a deep kiss until she was sure that they (the 2 dark figures) were in the building. "Chi, what was that for? First you were scolding me, now you're kissing me. Something's up, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to check on Mushra. Good Day Chi." Kutal said as he started to walk away, but Chi grabbed him by the arm and shouted "No! You can't!" "Why not?" Kutal said getting angry.

"I made a deal with them," "With whom?" "The demons who now threaten Enterra. They promised that they wouldn't hurt you, the kittens, or me as long as I let them get what they want." "What's that?" Kutal said with slight concern in his voice. "It's more of a whom than a what." "Oh no! Yakumo!" Kutal said really angrily. "Actually, they want Mushra…." "What!" Kutal said running toward the building. At the Hospital in Mushra's room "Well, Well, Well." came a dark voice from the doorway. Yakumo, Binka, and Sago quickly turned to see who it was. "Who are you?" asked Yakumo. "And what do you want?" Sago asked adding on to Yakumo's question. 'Have no fear of us," another voice came. "Yet," said the first voice as they appeared through the doorway. "What are your names and what do you want?" Binka asked sternly pulling out her bazooka. "I am Rikota," said the girl that stepped through the doorway, "This is my partner Seiyuyar." Rikota said as the boy stepped through the doorway after her.

"We don't want to start a fight with you as long as you give us what we want," Rikota started. "But we will if you resist" Seiyuyar said finishing Rikota's sentence. "Forget it; you're not getting Yakumo or Binka." Sago said getting ready to fight. "Foolish Enterran, you should not wish to fight a pair of Cadrians, especially since we're in a very bad mood." The two Cadrians said in unison. "Besides, we don't want the humans, yet." Seiyuyar said. "Then who do you want?" Yakumo asked.

Suddenly, the two Cadrians were tackled by Kutal. "They want Mushra!" Kutal called out, "Yakumo, Binka, get Mushra out of here, QUICKLY! Sago and I will handle them." Yakumo and Binka quickly rushed over to Mushra being careful not to wake him or drop him; lifted him up out of his bed and tried to rush out of the building. "Do you got them Seiyuyar?" Rikota asked. "Yes!" he replied as he disappeared into the shadows to catch Yakumo, Binka, and Mushra.

"Hey get back here!" Sago yelled after Rikota, "Your fight is with us." "And now, your fight is with me." Seiyuyar called to their attention. "Fine then." Kutal said, "Ready Sago?" "Ready." "Eye of the Lion" "Hydro Power" But in mid hyper form Seiyuyar knocked them out. Rikota tripped Binka and kicked her into a wall before she even had time to recover. "Why did you do that? She's just a child!" Yakumo yelled at Rikota.

He went to attack Yakumo quickly closed her eyes only to reopen them upon hearing a clang. "Oh, Mushra!" Mushra was just barely holding Seiyuyar off. "The Hyper-Enterran Mushra, my lord, Lanancuras wishes to meet you." "Yeah? Well, give him my regards when you return without me." Mushra said. "Mushra! Look out!" Yakumo screamed as a long sword shot right into and out of Mushra's shoulder.

Mushra screamed in pain and then everything went black, as he fell to the floor with a thud. Then Seiyuyar picked up Mushra in her arms. "Rikota, you know what to do!" She called out as she disappeared into the shadows carrying Mushra in her arms. Rikota threw a sack of poison powder, which knocked out everyone in the hospital and town out; and then Rikota too disappeared into the shadows. Just then, four human-looking-guardians appeared through a light that shot through an opening in the ceiling and immediately cleared the smoke. "Oh no, we're too late!" One of them said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do ya think? Please read and review. Oh I almost forgot, if any of this sounds familiar, it's probably because I've been reading some of the Shinzo fan-fics while I was writing this. So whichever parts of this sounds like it's from somebody else's stories then please give the credit to them for my inspiration. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: SHINZO IS ALL THE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION! SO NO SUING, COPYING OF THIS, NO CLAIMING THIS AS YOUR OWN AND REPORTING ME AS A PLAGERIST! THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THAT ARE MINE ARE DR. CHI, REKE, ZEKE, CRYSS, JOSH, RIKOTA, SEIYUYAR, SUKII, HU, ZHEN, XING, AIKO, & HARU.


	4. Chapter 3: Yakumo's Dissapearance

Chapter 3: Yakumo's Disappearance; Binka's Message

Okay, if you haven't read the first few, or have and just forgot what happened, I'll update ya. Mushra's been having nightmares about killing Yakumo and the others and then being killed by the Cadrians. The nightmares have been so reoccurring that Mushra came down with a fever, his friends took him to Power Town Hospital to recover only to discover that Kutal's old "girlfriend" had sold them out to the Cadrians. The Cadrians kidnapped Mushra and now four mysterious teens have appeared.

And now onto Chapter 3: Yakumo's Disappearance; Binka's Message ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the hospital and entire city was knocked unconscious, by the poison but still alive. "Reke, Zeke, you two go and check to make sure that Sago and Kutal are okay but do not let your presence be known. "Right!" The two twins said as they ran off to check on Sago and Kutal. "What do I do Josh?" said the girl sitting on a giant piece of ruble behind Josh. "You can help me out with the humans Cryss." He said picking up Yakumo in his arms and directing Cryss to wake up Binka so that he could talk to her. "Huh?" Binka said slowly waking up. "Binka, Binka! Wake up Binka!" a voice called to her. "Mushra? Is that you? Where are Yakumo, Sago, Kutal, and the kittens?" As her eyes came into focus, she soon noticed that it wasn't Mushra and that Sago and Kutal where in sight.

"No, I'm sorry," Cryss began standing up and backing up towards Josh, and trying to hold back her sorrow. "Binka," Josh said. "Hey! Who are you guys? Where are my friends? (She sees Yakumo in Josh's arms not moving and gasps) What did you do to Yakumo? And why are you taking her?" Binka asked obviously getting mad. "Listen," Josh said this time hoping to get Binka's undivided attention; "We are leaving you with a message to give to your remaining team until Yakumo comes back." "What is it? Please tell me, I'll do anything to get Yakumo back." Binka said practically in tears. "Friends are taking Yakumo and will save Mushra from the evil Lanancuras. Tell them to not even dare to follow us, for their own safety and yours as well. The Cadrians are not beings to reckon with. The only people who can stop Lanancuras are Yakumo and Mushrambo, but mainly Yakumo and Mushra, so we will be back later to get the other two jewels before the Cadrians. We cannot return Yakumo until Lanancuras has been destroyed. Go West Binka, and go to Shinzo until it's safe on Enterra." "And what exactly?" Binka began now in tears, "While everyone else on Enterra is slain by that monster and Yakumo and Mushra are killed along with all of the other friends that we made?" "Reke! Zeke!" Josh yelled, "Let's go!" Reke and Zeke were there in a heart beat and were also the first to leave the scene.

"Please go to Shinzo, till it's safe. Farewell Binka." Josh said as he and Cryss left with Yakumo the same way that they had entered. "No, please, come back, YAKUMO! MUSHRA!" Binka called out as she curled up with her arms around her legs and put her head down and cried, as she tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. 'Why?' she thought to herself, 'Why Mushra and Yakumo?' Just then, she felt someone give her the most heartfelt hug that she had ever felt in her life. She lifted her head to find out who it was; it was Sago, with the longest face that you could ever imagine on the face of an Enterran. Kutal and the kittens were near the giant piece of ruble that Cryss had just sat on moments before.

"Sago, I-" Binka said through her tears. Then Sago looked around and noticed that Yakumo nor Mushra were anywhere in sight. "Where's Yakumo and Mushra?" he asked. Then the tears just came back as she jumped into Sago's arms and hugged him tightly crying, and then fainted from everything that had happened.

A Few Hours Later:

Binka finally woke up, yet with the memory of tears still in her eyes. Sago was watching over her as Kutal and the kittens were making dinner. They were out in the woods again and far from that horrible hospital. "Tell me that, that didn't just happen, they're still here right? No Cadrians. Yakumo and Mushra are just taking a walk or something right?" Binka said through tears as she clung to Sago's cape for dear life. Sago just silently put his head down and shook it negatively in response. "NO!" Binka cried even more.

Later, after a silent dinner and the kittens were fast asleep. Kutal and Sago asked Binka what had happened and then she began her story. "Yakumo and I were trying to get Mushra as far away as possible but then that terrible Rikota stopped us, badly injured Mushra, and then Seiyuyar came and took Mushra into the shadows with her; then Rikota sleep poisoned then entire hospital, kinda put it in ruins, then Yakumo and I fell asleep. But when I woke up there were these four people, two guys and a girl; I think that their names were Reke, Zeke, Cryss, and Josh."

FLASHBACK

Everyone in the hospital and entire city was knocked unconscious, by the poison but still alive. "Reke, Zeke, you two go and check to make sure that Sago and Kutal are okay but do not let your presence be known. "Right!" The two twins said as they ran off to check on Sago and Kutal. "What do I do Josh?" said the girl sitting on a giant piece of ruble behind Josh. "You can help me out with the humans." He said picking up Yakumo in his arms and directing Cryss to wake up Binka so that he could talk to her. "Huh?" Binka said slowly waking up. "Binka, Binka! Wake up Binka!" a voice called to her. "Mushra? Is that you? Where are Sago, Kutal, and the kittens?" As her eyes came into focus, she soon noticed that it wasn't Mushra and that Sago and Kutal where in sight.

"No, I'm sorry," Cryss began standing up and backing up towards Josh, and trying to hold back her sorrow. "Binka," Josh said. "Hey! Who are you guys? Where are my friends? (She sees Yakumo in Josh's arms not moving and gasps) And why are you taking Yakumo?" "Listen," Josh said yet again, "We are leaving you with a message to give to your remaining team until Yakumo comes back." "What is it? Please tell me, I'll do anything to get Yakumo back." Binka said practically in tears. "Friends are taking Yakumo and will save Mushra from the evil Lanancuras. Tell them to not even dare to follow us, for their own safety and yours as well. The Cadrians are not beings to reckon with. The only people who can stop Lanancuras are Yakumo and Mushrambo, but mainly Yakumo and Mushra, so we will be back later to get the other two jewels before the Cadrians. We cannot return Yakumo until Lanancuras has been destroyed. Go West Binka, and go to Shinzo until it's safe on Enterra." "And what exactly?" Binka began now in tears, "While everyone else on Enterra is slain by that monster and Yakumo and Mushra are killed along with all of the other friends that we made?" "Reke! Zeke!" Josh yelled, "Let's go!" Reke and Zeke were there in a heart beat and were also the first to leave the scene.

"Please go to Shinzo, till it's safe. Farewell Binka." Josh said as he and Cryss left with Yakumo the same way that they had entered. "No, please, come back, YAKUMO! MUSHRA!" Binka called out as she curled up with her arms around her legs and put her head down and cried, as she tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. 'Why?' she thought to herself, 'Why Mushra and Yakumo?'

END FLASHBACK

"And then you guys showed up, and well, you two pretty know what happened after that." Binka finished. "So they were Cadrians who took Yakumo!" Kutal said angrily. "Actually, Kutal" Sago began, "I don't think that Cadrians took Yakumo, especially if they told Binka why they were taking Yakumo, and they were against Lanancuras." "I think that it would be best if we just went to sleep, and resume this conversation and begin our search in the morning." Binka said obviously upset.

As they went to sleep, and the last embers of the fire faded Kutal said in his mind, 'No of this would have happened had I not remembered how to get there, I'm just as guilty as Chi; it's all our fault!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped that you liked it, because I sat here crying while I typed it; I dunno if it's because of the story or the two songs that I'm listening to; Understanding by Evanescence and Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.

DISCLAIMER: SHINZO IS ALL THE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION! SO NO SUING, COPYING OF THIS, NO CLAIMING THIS AS YOUR OWN AND REPORTING ME AS A PLAGERIST! THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THAT ARE MINE ARE DR. CHI, REKE, ZEKE, CRYSS, JOSH, RIKOTA, SEIYUYAR, SUKII, HU, ZHEN, XING, AIKO, & HARU.


	5. Chapter 4: Yakumo's Refusal

Chapter 4: Yakumo's Refusal; Kutal's Guilt

"_Oh Mushra, she's beautiful!" Yakumo said sitting in a chair, holding a baby girl with Mushra standing by her also admiring the baby. "Yeah, she is," Mushra began as he looked into Yakumo's eyes. "Now, I have everything that I've ever wanted, and more!" he finished as he kissed Yakumo on the lips. But just then, the evil Lanancuras broke through the front door interrupted the family's happy moment. "Yakumo," Mushra yelled as he summoned his staff, "Take the baby and get outta here! Now!" "Right," Yakumo nodded as she held her child close to her and ran as fast as she could. "Haven't you ever heard of a door?" Mushra yelled as he attacked the Cadrian. _

_ But Lanancuras used one of his impenetrable shields to not only block the attack but to also fling Mushra into a wall, critically injuring him (Mushra) very badly. "Mushra!" Yakumo turned around holding their child worried for Mushra's safety. "Forget about me Yakumo! Just go! Get out of here before it's too late." "No! I can help!" She protested. "Forget me Yakumo! Just save our child! I'll fend him off as long as I can! I love you Yakumo, please, just go!" Mushra said trying to stand up only to be thrown into another wall. Yakumo began to run again with the baby and Lanancuras hot on her trail. "And now to destroy the two of the three final people who would stand in my way!" Lanancuras yelled as killed Yakumo and the child right in front of Mushra's eyes! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAKUMO!" Mushra screamed in tears as he hyper-formed._

Suddenly Mushra woke up in a cage in his hyper-form. "So the Phoenix awakens, about time." An evil sarcastic voice called out from the darkness. "Who are you and where's Yakumo?" "All questions will be answered once you're back in your normal form the voice said as the cage lit up with electricity shocking (literally) Mushra. Mushra screamed in pain until he was reverted back to his normal form. "Now that you're all cooled off, I'm Rikota, and you're the prisoner, and now that, that is established you are not going to go anywhere until our lord, Lanancuras absorbs your soul and then watches as you are used as a puppet to kill your friends and family!" Mushra slowly stood up, using the bars to balance himself.

"Yeah? And what makes you think that I'd kill my friends? And plus, I don't even have any family." Mushra said getting mad. "They don't care about you Mushra, it's time you faced that fact, even if they eventually decided to rescue you, they'd never be able to get all the way here to rescue you without getting killed off one by one." "Rikota," another voice said, "Lord Lanancuras request your immediate attention at a meeting. All the powerful Cadrians are there; so, I guess that since you're not there, you must not be strong huh?" "I'm coming Seiyuyar, right after I finish something first."

"Huh, so you are a weakling Rikota; I thought as much." Mushra said mockingly. "Shut up!" Rikota screamed as he shot an energy blast toward Mushra flinging Mushra against the back wall of the cage. Mushra hit with a thud and landed on the bottom of the cage unconscious. "Sleep tight. (Turns to Seiyuyar) There, I'm done; for now, let's go." Rikota said with some confidence in his voice. "Was that really necessary? I mean not that I care about what happens to him, but, we all made a pact not to destroy him until after he kills all of his loved ones." Then, they started walking toward the "meeting hall", "Yes, actually it was, because he was mocking me; but what's wrong with you Seiyuyar? It sounds as though you're going soft." "I'm not, but we will both be shunned if we don't get there soon." Seiyuyar said, starting to run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yakumo slowly woke up to unfamiliar faces and quickly remembered what had happened. "Where am I? And where's Mushra? Where are my friends?" "Calm down, Yakumo." Josh said. "He-he was taken..." Cryss began. "Cryss!" Josh quickly scolded. "No, let her speak, where is Mushra?" Yakumo protested in Cryss's defense. "The C-Cadrians took him. They want to use his soul to release Lanancuras and then use his body to kill all of us. The Guardians sent us to stop this; but we were too late." Cryss began to cry. "How can this be happening?" Yakumo asked. "It doesn't matter anymore, because Josh has a plan." Zeke said. "Who's Josh?" Yakumo asked. "Sorry to be so rude," Cryss began, "I'm Crystal, Cryss for short; (points to them as she calls their names) that's Josh, Zeke and Reke." "What lovely names, but, where is Sago, Binka, Kutal, and the kittens?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Yakumo; but they won't be completing their journey to Shinzo with you." Josh said. "Why-why not?" Yakumo asked worriedly. "Because, we told them to go home, we're, I'm only going to go see them to get their jewels so that we can create Mushrambo once we save Mushra; and then you and Mushrambo, mainly Mushra can defeat Lanancuras once and for all." Josh said coldly. "No, you have no right. They're my friends; they're not play things that you can just do as you please. We all started this journey together, and we'll finish it together; besides, they can help Mushra." Yakumo protested, "If you do not allow my friends to aid in the rescue of Mushra then I will refuse to help you." "Sure," Cryss said. "Yeah," Reke also encouraged. "C'mon, it could be fun Josh." Zeke begged. "PLEASE! (They're all starry-eyed)" The guardians all begged Josh. "Oh, all right; but let's get some rest first and then we'll go and find them tomorrow. "Right!" They all agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Sago, Binka, and the kittens had all gone to sleep while Kutal cleaned the dinner dishes; Sago and Binka next to each other by the fire in separate sleeping bags, and the kittens in Hakuba. "It's all of my fault," Kutal said aloud to himself, "it's all of my fault that Yakumo and Mushra got kidnapped. I have to go and set things right; I know that I'm not strong enough, but at least I could try to save them." Luckily, Sago was pretending to sleep and stopped Kutal from making a terrible mistake. "No Kutal," said Sago sitting up in his sleeping bag, "it's not your fault, there's nothing that any of us could have done to prevent what happened. What happened, happened. It's time we move forward and go and find them, because if you left the group now, you'd only tear Binka's heart apart even more than it already is and the kittens, me, and not to mention yourself as well.

Stay Kutal, get some rest, we'll go and find them in the morning." Sago said making Kutal feel somewhat better. "But, I knew what was going to happen, Chi told me after she led me out of the hospital." "Just forget about it Kutal, we'll find them; besides, I have the feeling that we'll be seeing Yakumo again real soon." "Do you really think so?" "You can count on it. Now get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be a really long day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, tell me what you honestly think, cause I stayed up all night working on this, I've even gotten grounded for my devotion to this story. Anyways, Read and Review! .


	6. Chapter 5: Dreaming of Love & Pain

Chapter 5: Dreaming of Love and Pain

"C'mon Binka, get up; today's the day that we promised to find Yakumo; remember?" Sago said shaking Binka as politely as he could without getting her mad. Everything was already packed up and ready to go, all except for Binka of course. Sago leaned in more to try and wake Binka up with a very small, perfectly harmless water attack; but just as he leaned in to do so, Binka shot up out of her 'coma' and at the same time, her lips met with Sago's lips!

"Eh, he," Binka said as she quickly pulled away and made sure no one was looking; "Sorry about that Sago, but I had an amazing dream." "Yeah, well," Sago said whistling and then noticed Kutal and the kittens watching quickly stood up and acted like he was doing something useful; "um, please try and keep your fantasies to yourself next time, okay?" "Kay," Binka simply said as she gathered all of her stuff, threw it in her vehicle and they began their trek to find Yakumo and Mushra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yakumo," a voice said, "hey Yakumo! Catch me if you can." It was Mushra riding around on his hover-board. "Mushra," Yakumo called, "I-I thought that you were taken by the Cadrians." She was starting to cry. He flew down and jumped off of his hover-board. "Please don't cry Yakumo," he said as he wiped away her tears, "I hate it when you cry." "Huh?" she said in an almost shocked voice. "I-I love you Yakumo. I **was** taken by the Cadrians, I'm really sorry that I couldn't take you to Shinzo. I'm-I'm such a liar." Mushra said starting to feel guilty. "No," Yakumo protested, "you're not a liar; it's not your fault that this happened." "I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep. You'll just have to go to Shinzo without me." Mushra said sadly. "No, I won't leave my best friend who made a promise to me behind. I'm coming to get you Mushra, and I'm bringing four guardians from Shinzo with me; we'll be there in a matter of days right after we find Sago, Kutal, and Binka. I promise." "I only have a matter of days left alive before they kill me and then use my body as a puppet to kill all of you." Yakumo looked down, "I know, the guardians told me, that's why we're trying so hard to get to you. Don't give up hope my friend." _

"_I'll wait for you Yakumo, but please hurry." Suddenly, Mushra felt great pain in his stomach. "Mushra!" Yakumo called to her friend who was in great pain. "They're trying to get me out of this great dream. You have to wake up Yakumo, before you never wake up again." Yakumo started to leave the dream when suddenly Mushra stopped her, ignored the pain, stood up, walked toward her, and put something in her hand, "Yakumo, please don't open your hand until you wake up, or this won't be able to make it out with you, understand?" "Yes," she replied clinching her hand to her chest. "I meant what I said Yakumo, before that it is, if you don't make it to me in time, I just wanted you to know that I love you Yakumo; more than a friend. Now, its time to leave until next time, if you need me, just look inside your heart, I'll be there." Then the pain came back even more ruthless than before. "Keep your hand shut until you wake up Yakumo! Wake up! Quickly!"_

"Mushra!" Yakumo screamed as she woke up in Josh's arms in the air! "Oh, sorry Josh." She said realizing what she just did. "Wow Yakumo, you must have had one heck of a dream. But I think we should rest, we've been flying for sometime now." "Yeah," Yakumo responded. 'But it seemed much more than a dream,' she said to herself, 'I mean, he told me that he loved me,' **FLASHBACK** _"I meant what I said Yakumo, before that it is, if you don't make it to me in time, I just wanted you to know that I love you Yakumo; more than a friend. Now, its time to leave until next time, if you need me, just look inside your heart, I'll be there." _**END FLASHBACK** 'I didn't even get to tell him how I felt.' She said again to herself as she started to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it," Rikota screamed as he literally shocked Mushra out of his sleep, "stop planning a future that you're never going to have with that pitiful human." Then, suddenly, a miracle,(in Mushra's case) happened. Rikota was teleported out of the room, but Seiyuyar was teleported in Rikota's place.

"Hello again, Mushra," Seiyuyar began, "I believe that we haven't been properly introduced," "Let me guess," Mushra cut in, "you're gonna tell me that same annoying information that, that weakling Rikota told me right?" "Actually, I was just going to tell you my name, and some useful information." Seiyuyar replied. "Oh really?" Mushra asked getting annoyed.

"My name is Seiyuyar, and I must say, it's an honor to finally, formally meet you, Mushra; strongest Enterran on Enterra." Said Seiyuyar. "Huh?" Mushra said in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord," Rikota began impatiently, "Why did you stop me from causing pain to Mushra?" "Because, my dear servant," Lanancuras began as he used his powers to begin to physically hurt Rikota, "if you kill him now, you'll jeopardize my chances of being released; and besides, Seiyuyar is watching Mushra in order to get closer to him so that she can get him to let his guard down. Then, he'll be even easier to manipulate." Lanancuras dropped Rikota carelessly to the ground as he began to laugh mechanically.

"Now Rikota," Lanancuras began, "you'll stay far from Mushra, and let Seiyuyar do her work; and if she doesn't get the job done, then I'll send Sukii in. Your jobs, are to keep in line, never disobey me again, and choose who gets to destroy Mushra's friends who are coming to rescue him; but this time, make sure you run it by me first; understood!" "Yes Lord Lanancuras!" Rikota said as he exited the room, and began to carry out his plans by deciding who and when to send.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, I hope you guys liked it; I'm working on chapters in secret during my groundation and hoping to God not to get caught! Thank you windflame, Mushra-n-Suki-Sitting–in-a-tree, and Mushrambolover so much for your support! And thank you to Mushrambolover for your advice on my paragraphs!


	7. Chapter 6:Meet Your New Teammates

Chapter 6: Meet Your New Teammates

First off, I'd like to say that this is getting very exciting, and I've got a lot planned for this story; not only the after-math, but a whole TWO new stories in the works. Oh, before I forget to mention this; if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories or wants any sneaks peaks or whatever, please feel free to tell me in a review, or e-mail me.

Also, I'd like to take this moment to say that I have made some serious changes to all chapters before this one, please feel free to check it out if you want to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yakumo quickly ran over to a tree, hoping that Josh and the other guardians wouldn't notice. It was because suddenly she had remembered the dream she had and that Mushra had given her something, and told her to keep her hand shut until she woke up; which she did. She also noticed that her hand was still clenched shut since she woke up; and it felt like something was in her hand. She opened her hand and found the most beautiful jewel; it was a jewel with beauty beyond words.

She held it up to her chest, closed her eyes, and began to cry; but as she cried, a few tear drops managed to hit the stone causing something to happen! The stone morphed into a locket with the stone still at its original appearance in the locket (half of the stone was on the front of the locket, the other half of the stone was on the inside of the locket). "Oh, Mushra." Yakumo said quietly with tears streaming down her face; but she quickly wiped them away when she saw Josh walking over toward her out of the corner of her eye.

"Um, Yakumo," Josh said interrupting the sudden silence. "Yes?" Yakumo turned and quickly wiped away the tears, "What is it?" "Please close your eyes and hold out your hands Yakumo." Josh asked nicely. So, Yakumo did as she was asked. Suddenly, she felt something in her hand; it felt like a flower. She opened her eyes and said, "I-it's the Enterran Flower of Hope!" "Yea," Josh began, "I found a little bit ago and thought that it would cheer you up somewhat Yakumo." "Oh thank you, Josh, thank you so much!" She said and gave him a hug; but suddenly remembered that Mushra always went out of his way to get these flowers for her, and then broke out in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sago, Kutal, Binka, and the kittens, heard the crying (cause they were really close to where Yakumo and the guardians were.) "I am picking up five heart beats in that direction, one of them is Yakumo; but who the rest are, I am unsure." Hakuba said. "All right then," Sago began. "Let's go!" Binka added. "Marvelous!" Kutal also added with excitement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Yakumo?" Josh asked getting worried. "It's just that, Mushra always used to go out of his way to get these for me. And, now; now that he's gone," Yakumo was at a loss for words. "Don't worry, Yakumo;" Zeke began as he came over with Cryss and Reke, "after we find your friends, we can go and find Mushra, and then we'll get there in a matter of days if Lanancuras doesn't send any of his lackies after us."

"Is somethingwrong, Reke?" Cryss asked walking over to her friend. "They're here!" Reke began, and then finished his message as soon as he was sure all of his companions were looking at him paying attention; "And, by the looks of it, they want to start a fight because they think we are the Cadrians." "Are they my friends?" Yakumo asked. "Yes, and they don't seem too happy." Reke answered.

"I've got a plan," Josh said quickly, everybody up in the trees, Yakumo, stay here, and after you get them calmed down we'll jump down and have a proper introduction." "We'll stay on the lower branches, in case anything bad happens," Cryss began. "But out of sight," Zeke added. "Right," Reke seconded the notion. "Okay, places." Josh said as they all hid in the trees."

"Yakumo!" Binka shouted as she jumped out of her vehicle and ran toward Yakumo with Sago and the others close behind. "Are you all right?" Sago asked. "I know what you need," Kutal began, "A nice hot meal!" "Sure, but first, I'd like you all to meet some people." Binka, Sago, and Kutal all got into a fighting stance. Suddenly the four guardians shot out of the trees and landed around Yakumo. "Hello again," Josh said. "We're the four guardians of Shinzo, and we're here to help." Zeke said.

"Is this them Binka?" Sago whispered to Binka; but she just nodded in response. "You're not getting my jewel." Sago said getting ready to fight. "Nor, mine" Kutal said and also got into a fighting stance. Binka, however, knew that they were good and all, now that they had spent time with Yakumo; and had now not really become a threat, they just wanted to help find Mushra.

"Forget it," Josh said. "What?" Sago and Kutal seemed to ask in unison. "You don't want our jewels anymore?" Sago asked somewhat shocked. "Well, that was the original plan," Zeke began, "because we figured that we would steal them and then take The jewels and Yakumo to Mushra, save Mushra; and use the jewels, Yakumo, and Mushra and create an even more powerful Mushrambo," "But we figured if we helped you three, then Mushrambo would even be stronger than expected." Reke finished his brother's sentence. Then Yakumo just looked at Josh as he shifted his gaze toward her and quickly toward the forest. "Is that true Josh? That you planned to use me to get the jewels then use Mushra and me to destroy Lanancuras?" Josh couldn't look at Yakumo, as he felt guilt fill him up inside and completely destroy his pride. "Please answer me Josh." Yakumo said as she started to cry.

"Yes, that was my original plan; but after spending a few days with you, I decided to change my plan." Josh answered obviously feeling guilty. "H-how could you?" Yakumo asked tears streaming down her face. "Please forgive me Yakumo." Josh said; but Yakumo couldn't hear him any longer as she blindly ran through the forest. "Yakumo!" Everyone screamed after Yakumo. "What's wrong with you?" Sago said as he punched Josh in the face.

"Hey!" the other three guardians yelled at Sago. "No," Josh began, "I deserved it." "That's right! You did deserve it! You hurt Yakumo's feelings!" Binka yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, this is perfect," Rikota said evilly through his teeth as he watched all of the havoc that had been inflicted; "Hu," Rikota began. "Yes my master." Hu answered. "I know that you only hate the humans and the guardians; but, I want you to destroy every one of them after they meet up with the human Yakumo. Just scare her enough so that she screams and when her friends get to her, then I want you to ambush them. Steal the jewels off of the Enterrans called Sago and Kutal, but keep the human alive, because Lord Lanancuras wants her. She is very valuable to our mission. Got it?" Rikota ordered. "Understood sir." Hu said as he left and began to carry out Rikota's devious plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to say this guys, but don't expect any updates for awhile because, I'm going to band Camp Monday through Friday for the next two weeks 8AM-4PM. And I'm gonna be way too tired to update. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 7: Hu's Attack

Chapter 7: Hu's Attack; Rikota's Scheme

"I-I can't believe that they could do such a thing. Oh Mushra, I wish you were here right now; I need you." Yakumo said leaning up against a tree. "Yes, it's such a pity that, that hyper-Enterran isn't here to protect you human. In fact, there's no one even here to protect you from a powerful Cadrian." Hu said as he sat from the branch above Yakumo's head. "Who's there?" Yakumo said frantically searching for the voice. "It's just big ol' Hu the Cadrian." Hu said this time a bit louder.

This time Yakumo found out that the voice was right above her. She looked up at Hu sitting up in the tree; this caused her to jump back in fright and scream at the top of her lungs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's Yakumo's voice!" the guardians, Binka, Sago, Kutal, the kittens, and Hakuba seemed to say at once.

"W-what do you want?" Yakumo asked backing up. "Just to get your friends here so that I can steal their jewels, kill them, and then kidnap you and take the rewards to Lord Lanancuras. I only wish to kill humans and guardians, but since I was warned against not killing you, the human Yakumo; I'm more than willing to make an exception, kill your friends instead, and just knock you unconscious." Hu explained. "But why?" Yakumo asked. "Simple, for power and recognition." Hu answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut to the chase, so make with the unconsciousness." Hu screamed as he slightly cut Yakumo's arm and then knocked her into a tree which caused her to become unconscious before she had time to even scream. "Well, now that that's done, it's time to conceal myself before the other's show up." Hu announced quietly.

"Oh no!" Binka screamed as she saw an unconscious Yakumo lying next to a tree. "No," Sago began as he grabbed his friend's arm, "it's probably a trap." "But, Yakumo," Binka said through tears. "I know but if we try to help her now, we might be walking into a trap set by the Cadrians." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" sounded a voice throughout the forest and around them. "Prepare for the end!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, Rikota was already out of the forest and well on his way back to the Cadrian hide out because he had a little unfinished business to attend to. As Rikota got to the prison cell, he heard Seiyuyar talking to Mushra. "Darn, I guess I'll have to find another way to off that Enterran, but I'll need a very good plan so that Lord Lanancuras doesn't find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 7. Sorry that it's so short, that's my result of writer's block; I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, I promise. Hopefully, after Mini Band Camp (8-15-05 through 8-19-05) my severe case of writer's block will be gone. But there is one big thing that I'd like to give away right now that I have planned for chapter 8, it's Sukii's grand appearance! So, I guess that I'll name the next chapter: "Chapter 8: Mushra's plight and Sukii's Entrance" or maybe "Chapter 8: Sukii's Entrance"


	9. Author's Impotant Note

I regret to say that I won't be writing any new chapters any time soon because of marching band and memorizing and school and writer's block. But look for new chapters later in September or something. But I will try to keep my profile up dated for when I have to go to band and stuff so that you guys can try and estimate when I'm working on the stories if not school work. If anyone has any complaints or anything that they want to say to me just e-mail me or tell me in a review, because what ever you say, I probably deserve it. I'm terribly sorry for the waiting guys honestly.


	10. Chapter 8: Demise, Awakening,& Sukii's

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. **

**Chapter 8:** Demise, Awakening, and Sukii's Entrance

"Who are you?" Binka cried. "Me? I'm Hu, the last thing that all of you will see; for today dawns the day of your demises!" Hu replied as he charged toward the group. "Move!" Sago shouted as he pushed Binka out of harm's way and hit the deck as did Kutal and the kittens. The guardians flew out of the way. "What do we do now Josh!" Cryss said as they hid behind some trees. "Fight him of course!" Josh replied as he and the three other guardians charged at Hu. "Binka, take the kittens, and get Yakumo out of here!" Sago and Kutal both said at the same time and ran off to help the guardians.

"C'mon, we gotta help Yakumo!" Binka told the kittens as they ran towards Yakumo. Hu saw this out of the corner of his eye and fired a blast at Binka, which in turn smacked Binka right into a tree. "Binka!" the gang (excluding Hu) yelled as Binka laid there motionless. "You're not to touch that human; my master requests her presence at his castle." Hu said with an evil grin. "You'll pay for that!" Sago yelled as he charged at Hu, blind with fury. "So you say Enterran," said Hu as he easily smacked Sago away and into Kutal and then blasted them both into the ground.

"We must all charge him at once!" said Zeke to the others. "Agreed," said Cryss as they both charged off toward Hu. They threw a couple of kicks at Hu, but then, he just all of the sudden just disappeared. "Where'd he go?" yelled Zeke. "I don't know." replied Cryss. "Keep your eyes peeled!" Reke called out to them. Just as that was said though, Cryss was attacked from behind. "Cryss!" Zeke yelled, as Cryss went plummeting to the ground. "Don't worry! I'll catch her!" Reke called as he raced downward and caught Cryss just in time.

"Just stay focused Zeke!" Josh said as he looked on. Suddenly Hu appeared right behind Zeke. "Look out!" Josh screamed as he quickly pushed Zeke out of the way and took the full force of the attack. "Josh!" Zeke yelled as he watched his friend hit the ground. "That's it! I've had it with you hurting innocent people! It ends here Hu!" Zeke shouted at Hu. "Heh, talk is cheap." Replied Hu. Zeke was doing really great, considering that he pretty much had Hu begging for mercy. Until Hu noticed something, "What are you looking at!" yelled Zeke, "Your fight is with me!"

Just then, Zeke quickly turned around to noticed Binka rise to her feet and start to sprint/limp toward Yakumo. "I said keep away from that human or die!" Hu yelled as he threw a ball of energy Binka's way. But somehow, by chance, Reke managed to leap in front of the blast and take the fall for Binka. "Reke!" Binka yelled. "Don't worry about me Binka, just help Yakumo; she's are only hope at this point." Reke said and then passed out. "Right!" Binka said as she continued her sprint/limp toward Yakumo. "I promise that I'll try not to let any of you guys down I swear it." Binka said to herself. Just as she made it to Yakumo, Hu came charging right at her. "Die!" Hu yelled at Binka. Binka screamed and just as she was about to face Hu's attack, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see Zeke.

"I said that your fight was with me Cadrian!" Zeke said to Hu. "Pesky guardian, I was gonna let you live a bit longer but it seems that you want to take death head on!" Hu said with his evil smirk on his face. "You know it, and while I'm at it, I'll be sure to wipe that ridiculous grin away from your face!" Zeke replied as he led Hu away from Binka and Yakumo.

Meanwhile, Binka was trying to get Yakumo to wake up. "Yakumo, please wake up, we need your help. Hu will destroy us all if you don't get up. Yakumo, I believe in you, I haven't lost hope; just please, please wake up." Binka said to Yakumo as she (Binka) began to cry. Then, one of Binka's tears had fallen on Yakumo's face, which caused her to wake up. "Please don't cry Binka." Yakumo said to Binka as she lifted herself to her feet.

Zeke got distracted when he noticed Yakumo wake and get to her feet. Hu saw this, and smacked Zeke into a tree and then blasted him to the ground. Zeke looked at Yakumo and said "Yakumo, i-it's u-up t-to -y-y-you….." his eyes hazed over and he passed out. Then Hu charged toward Yakumo and Binka hoping to kill Binka and snatch up Yakumo and conceal himself before doing so, but for some odd reason, he couldn't.

"Blast, what's wrong? I can no longer conceal myself. I guess that I'll just have to do it the old fashion way." He said to himself. "Now die this time for real!" He yelled as he charged. Binka screamed as she closed her eyes waiting for the worst. "Leave my friends alone!" Yakumo screamed. Then, all Binka could hear was Hu screaming, and then, silence. Then she blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikota walked into the room where Mushra was being kept captive and where Seiyuyar was talking to him. "Seiyuyar," Rikota began. "Yes?" Seiyuyar answered. "Zhen requests your help with something, although he refused to mention what." Rikota finished. "Fine, I'll be right back; guard him well, but don't kill him; you know what'll happen if Lord Lanancuras finds out or even Sukii." Seiyuyar replied.

"Don't worry, I'll do nothing of the sort and besides, no one's ever even seen this Sukii person before. In fact, I don't even think that Lord Lanancuras has either, I think that it was just a myth, and there is no such person as Sukii." Rikota said. "Do not speak of such things; you know they'll have your head if anyone besides us heard you say such a thing. I'll be back as soon as I can; try not to get into to much trouble while I'm gone Rikota." And with that, Seiyuyar transported herself to see what Zhen wanted only to find that he didn't need any help with anything. That's when it Seiyuyar that something was terribly wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Mushra, this won't hurt a bit, your death will be fast and swift. And do you know why?" Rikota told Mushra. Mushra could move because Rikota had used a spell of some sort to spell to seal Mushra there. All Mushra could was shake his head no. Then all of the sudden, Rikota turned into his encard; and then Mushra could move and speak again. "What the-" Mushra said when he noticed someone standing there. "Hello Mushra, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The figure said. "Who are you?" Mushra asked. "I am Sukii," she looked down at Rikota's encard and then said, "Oh, don't worry, you wont have to worry about him anymore."

Then that was when Seiyuyar walked in. "You must be Sukii," Seiyuyar inquired. "I am." Sukii replied. "I take it that Rikota is out of the picture now is he not?" Seiyuyar asked. "He is." Sukii replied. "If think it a lie, then take a look on the ground." Sukii finished. Seiyuyar looked to the ground and sure enough there was Rikota's encard.

"Lord Lanancuras has ordered that you and I be partners from now on, now that, that traitor Rikota is carded there is only a few more problems standing in the Cadrians' way; that human Yakumo, her friends and those pitiful Celestial Guardians. They must be taken care of, but Lord Lanancuras wants that done by the hand of their friend after they witness his release." Sukii explained. "We'll talk more later; farewell Seiyuyar." And with that, Sukii disappeared into the shadows

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took so long to update, but better late than never right? Anyways, one of the reasons that it took so long is that my computer had gotten fried a few months ago and the bugs just got worked out like a few weeks ago. And high school's been wreaking havoc on my life as well. If I had all the time in the world, I'd work on all of my stories until they were completed. Thank you so much to all of my readers of this fic your reviews have helped me to overcome my terrible case of the writer's block. Oh and before I forget to ask Hey raven2547 what's adrianR3?


	11. Chapter 9: Recovery

Chapter 9: Recovery

It began to rain on Enterra, cleaning the battlefield of what had just happened between the Cadrians, the Guardians, the Enterrans, and the Humans. Yakumo and the others slowly opened their eyes. "It's over, Hu has fallen, thanks to Yakumo's help." Zeke said breaking the silence.

"Not quite, that was only one of the Cadrians; there's many more, each stronger than the one previously." explained Josh. "Josh is right, we have to keep moving before the Cadrians come after us again while we're still vulnerable." Cryss explained. The group picked themselves up and began moving again determined to find Mushra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You requested my presence my liege?" Sukii questioned the glowing rock ball. "Yes, I would like a status report." "Well, as you may already know, the traitor known as Rikota, has been carded. Mushra is beginning to let his guard down because he believes he can trust Seiyuyar and I. Hu has also been defeated as well, and the guardians are making their way here with the Enterrans and humans entail as we speak." "They will be resting in the next town send Zhen and Xing to take care of them; they must not reach us." Lanancuras responded with his glowing red eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushra still refused to eat the food they had brought him. So far he had managed to hold on, but hope was starting to not be enough for him to hang on with. 'I gotta hang on, Yakumo and the others are definitely on their way. I just hope the get here soon.'

"Hello Mushra, how are you this fine gloomy day?" Sukii asked as she faked a smile coming out of the shadows. "I'm just fine Sukii, why do you ask?" Mushra responded trying to sound just as cheerful. Sukii looked down and noticed that Mushra's plate of food had not been touched. "Why don't you eat something Mushra? I'm sure it's delicious." Sukii asked trying to trick Mushra into eating the food spiked with sleeping potion.

"I'm not very hungry." he responded. "You do realize that if you don't eat anything, there's a good chance that you may die; you do know that right?" Sukii explained as if she really cared about what happened to Mushra. "Like it would make a difference I'll end up dying either way." Mushra responded as if hope was simultaneously disappearing. 'This is just perfect! Mushra has lost almost all of his hope, his spirit still seems strong though, perhaps after his companions are killed he'll be broken and the Cadrian race shall rule the universe!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, Yakumo 27 here, sorry that it took almost a year to update. I'm not gonna give any excuses this time, but seriously, I sorta just got really unmotivated with this story and my other stories. I'm also very sorry that this chapter is so short I'll try my best to make the next chapter a bit longer. Let me know what you think! ;)


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, Yakumo27 here. I finally got my stories updated on paper, but I have a few announcements to make. I was supposed to go on a band trip to Wildwood, NJ for a three day competition this weekend and planned on typing them when I got back. Time for the bad news, the bus wrecked into a tractor trailer at 4:30a.m. Thurs. morning. Everyone's a bit banged up but their fine. I myself suffered a bruised knee and a minor concussion. I'll update whenever I can sit at the computer for more than 5 mins. And figure out what the date is.

Till then, I'll try to type the updates little by little,

Yakumo27


	13. Chapter 10: Repercussions and Diabolical

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe how much time's gone by! Never fear because I'm back and hopefully posting at least one chapter for each of my stories in the coming days. Tomorrow and Wednesday it won't be happening because unfortunately I have my senior project presentation to worry about. Wish me luck! And don't forget! I don't own (at least, as far as I know) so, you don't sue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Repercussions and Diabolical Plans

Yakumo and the others moved towards the next town and as far away from the last battle as possible. Time was running out. They all knew it. The eclipse was less than days away. Finally, Binka decided to break the ice, "what town are we going to? I mean, do they have any human food?"

"Of course, Binka! The most scrumptious food in all the land! I believe that it's called Almond Town." Kutal replied cheerfully.

"Almond Town? You made that up." Sago challenged.

"I would never lie about something like that!" Kutal defended.

"I beg to differ, what about that time you led us to the killer bees?" Sago reminded.

"T-That was different." Kutal stuttered.

"How?" Sago asked his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, Sago, it's very complicated." Kutal recovered.

"Try me." Sago crossed his arms.

"Look, just trust me, okay?" Kutal finished trying to get off the subject.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord," Sukii bowed before the giant rock. "Mushra's friends are nearing our location. They are only a day away. They are stopping at a town called Almond. If we could stall them and continue forcing nightmares into Mushra's mind, our plans shall succeed. But should his friends come too late, and you have absorbed Mushra's soul, his nightmares shall become a reality and anyone who stands in your way shall be annihilated!"

"Send Xi and Zhen to destroy Almond Town and Mushra's Friends. You said he had nightmares of destroying that pitiful human Yakumo and his two Enterran friends? Spare them so they make it here, 'just barely'. That way, both your plan and your backup plan will work out. Continue giving Mushra his nightmares, so the brainwashing is more than effective. Take his powers and crush his spirit so that there will be no fight in him to survive what he is about to do in the coming days."

"Yes, Master." Sukii stood up and disappeared into the silence laughing in the darkness as she was off to put her master plan into action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go on, you know you want to click the button. Sorry for the shortness!


End file.
